godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
SoshingekiGoji
The SoshingekiGoji (総進撃ゴジ ) is the Godzilla suit design used in the 1968, 1969, 1971 and 1972 Godzilla films, Destroy All Monsters, All Monsters Attack, Godzilla vs. Hedorah and Godzilla vs. Gigan. Name In Destroy All Monsters, the SoshingekiGoji's name comes from the film's Japanese title, specifically sōshingeki (総進撃 ), meaning attack of the marching monsters, and Goji, which comes from Godzilla's Japanese name, Gojira (ゴジラ ). In All Monsters Attack, the AllKaijuGoji's name comes from the film's Japanese title, specifically ōru kaijū (オール怪獣 ), meaning all , and Goji, which comes from Godzilla's Japanese name, Gojira (ゴジラ ). In Godzilla vs. Hedorah, the HedoGoji's name comes from another 's name, Hedorah (ヘドラ , Hedora), and Goji, which comes from Godzilla's Japanese name, Gojira (ゴジラ ). In Godzilla vs. Gigan, the GiganGoji's name comes from another 's name, Gigan (ガイガン , Gaigan), and Goji, which comes from Godzilla's Japanese name, Gojira (ゴジラ ). Detail One of the more popular Godzilla designs, the SoshingekiGoji suit featured a bell-shape body with a pronounced breast bone, a long neck and a head somewhat similar to the DaisensoGoji, with defined brows and more menacing eyes than the previous DaisensoGoji and MusukoGoji suits. The eyes on this suit did not move, though the eyelids flutter briefly in the scene when King Ghidorah flies overhead at Mt. Fuji in Destroy All Monsters. This was the most used suit in the Showa Godzilla series, and this was very evident in the suit's final appearance, Godzilla vs. Gigan, for in one scene where Godzilla is on top of Gigan and punching him, one can actually see pieces of the suit flying off. This suit is also called the AllKaijuGoji (オール怪獣ゴジ ) in All Monsters Attack, HedoGoji (ヘドゴジ ) in Godzilla vs. Hedorah and GiganGoji (ガイガンゴジ ) in Godzilla vs. Gigan. Gallery Production ''Destroy All Monsters SoshingekiGoji Under Construction.jpg|The Godzilla suit is under construction SoshingekiGoji is being made.jpg 4966088957 fb657ed280.jpg Godzilla68.jpg DAM2.jpg DestroyAllMonstersPh 002.jpg 68Godzilla2.jpg Green_Soshingeki.jpg ShoshingekiGoji holds a kid.jpg godzilla-prom.jpg DAM - Godzilla.jpg All Monsters Attack Attack_still5.jpg SoshingekiGoji 1.jpg Imgb1b43537zik1zj.jpg Nv5Ze389etXI8mcGfBlpgpLFC1J.jpg AMA - Godzilla.jpg AMA - Godzilla and Man with Sunglasses.jpg Godzilla vs. Hedorah SoshingekiGoji puppet for flying scene.jpg|The puppet used for the infamous flying scene Godzilla.jp_-_Flying_Godzilla.jpg SoshingekiGoji gets his hair sprayed.jpg|The SoshingekiGoji suit is readied for a scene in Godzilla vs. Hedorah Wallpaper02 640.jpg Behindgvsm04.jpg GODZILLA-VS-THE-SMOG-MONSTER.jpg SoshingekiGoji 2.jpg Godzilla vs. Hedorah - Japanese Promotional Photo 1.jpg Godzilla vs. Hedorah - Japanese Promotional Photo 2.jpg GVH - Godzilla.jpg GVH - Godzilla and Two Men.jpg GVH - Godzilla Attempting Rider Kick.jpg GVH - Godzilla Holding Hedorah's Eggs.jpg Godzilla vs. Gigan SoshingekiGoji 3.jpg Gigan Cast.png Behind The Scenes Godzilla vs. Gigan.jpeg Godzilla and Gigan fight..jpg SoshingekiGoji and SoshingekiAnguirus.jpg GVG - Godzilla On Monter Island.jpg MovieSuit7_08.jpg Screenshots Destroy All Monsters Damtrailer3.jpg Destroymonsters5200.jpg large_destroy_all_monsters_blu-ray_2x.jpg Destroymonsters11445.jpg Gs68d.jpg Godzilla SoshingekiGoji Destroys New York in 1999 DAM Destroy All Monsters - I just relized that Godzilla destroys NY in 1999 and Zilla attacks NY in 1998....png Godzilla SoshingekiGoji Destroys New York with Atomic Breath in 1999 DAM Destroy All Monsters.png SoshingekiGoji destroys things in NY DAM.png DAM1.jpg Destroymonsters12024.jpg Hey Gorosaurus.jpg All Monsters Attack AllKaijuGoji Close-Up.png SoshingekiGoji Godzilla violently beats up Gabara.png All Monsters Attack - SoshingekiGoji roars.png All Monsters Attack - SoshingekiGoji arrives.png All Monsters Attack - SoshingekiGoji and Minilla.png All Monsters Attack - Minilla goes up to SoshingekiGoji.png All Monsters Attack - SoshingekiGoji forces Minilla to fight.png All_Monsters_Attack_7_-_Godzilla_forces_Minilla_to_fight.png All Monsters Attack - Godzilla is storing energy!.png All Monsters Attack - Godzilla calls hax on Gabara.png All Monsters Attack - Godzilla used ATOMIC BLAST!.png All Monsters Attack - Godzilla is in pain.png All Monsters Attack - Godzilla is interested in something.png All Monsters Attack - Godzilla gets ready to scream.png All Monsters Attack - Godzilla screams.png All Monsters Attack - Godzilla escapes the shocking attack.png All Monsters Attack - Godzilla gets ready to kill Ichiro.png Godzilla vs. Hedorah Godzilla vs. Hedorah 3 - Godzilla Appears.png PDVD 015.jpg PDVD 002.JPG PDVD 004.JPG PDVD 005.jpg Godzilla vs. Hedorah 6 - Something You Dont See Every Day.png PDVD 010.JPG PDVD 017.jpg Godzilla vs. Gigan SanDaikaiju 1.png Godzilla Vs. Gigan - Hey, Anguirus!.png Chat.jpg Cyborgs-Gigan-Godzilla.jpg Post-Production Godzilla Is Santa Claus.jpg|Godzilla wearing a Santa Claus hat Godzilla pracitices writting.jpg Nakajima is G.jpg Merchandise Covers G-009.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of ''Destroy All Monsters G-010.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of All Monsters Attack G-011.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of Godzilla vs. Hedorah G-012.jpg|The cover for the soundtrack of Godzilla vs. Gigan Toys Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box - Godzilla 1968.JPG|Bandai Japan Godzilla 50th Anniversary Memorial Box Godzilla 1968 Bandai Japan 2006 Movie Monster Series - Godzilla 1968.jpg|Bandai Japan 2006 Movie Monster Series Godzilla 1968 Bandai Creation Godzilla 1968.jpg|SoshingekiGoji figure by Bandai Creation all-godzilla_LL01.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho 30cm Series (2010) hedogodzi_LL06.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho Daikaiju Series (2011) 000010344_03.jpg|X-Plus Garage Toy Toho Daikaiju Series (2012) Magazines SoshingekiGoji jumps on Hedorahs Head.jpg SoshingekiGoji is completely destroyed.jpg 338839c0.jpg Trivia *The SoshingekiGoji is the most used Godzilla suit of all, being used in 4 films. *This suit is also popular for being the last suit Haruo Nakajima would portray Godzilla in. Poll Do you like the SoshingekiGoji? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Suits Category:Earth Defenders Category:Dinosaurs Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju living on Monster Island Category:Showa Suits Category:Godzilla Designs Category:Designs Category:Showa Designs Category:Galleries Category:Monster Galleries Category:Recurring Suits Category:Kaiju living on Monsterland